


how i learned to drive

by tosca1390



Category: Clueless (1995)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tosca1390/pseuds/tosca1390
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>At seven in the morning on a Sunday, Josh knocks on her bedroom door.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	how i learned to drive

*

At seven in the morning on a Sunday, Josh knocks on her bedroom door.

“No,” she moans, stuffing her head under her pillow. 

“Cher. You said you would,” he drawls through the door.

“Were we making out? I’ll promise a lot then!” she retorts, a little too loud. Her voice is cracked with sleep, and really, what is _wrong_ with him? What kind of college student gets up this early without having a class or a drinking event to go to? Who is this guy she’s stupidly fallen in love with?

The doorknob clicks and she sighs, opening her eyes to stare at the pale blue sheets. Her pillow stays secure over her head. “Josh, please,” she whines. “It’s Sunday.”

He chuckles. The bed dips at the edge near her hip, and there is his hand on the small of her back, warm through the sheets. “You think the roads aren’t open on Sunday?”

“It is the Sabbath,” she says with a huff, raising her head and tossing her sleep-mussed hair from her eyes. She takes him in, loose button-down shirt and tee, jeans, rumpled hair, crooked smile. Something gives a little in her chest, a warm swoop of something in the pit of her stomach. “People don’t teach on the Sabbath.”

“In what Beverly Hills catechism class did you learn _that_?” he asks with a short huff of a laugh. 

Cher sighs and sits up. Her hair reflects brightly in the early morning light, clouds of blonde at her shoulders. She tastes sleep in her mouth and her pajamas are twisted. She feels distinctly unprepared for anyone to see her; but Josh isn’t _anyone_ , she thinks. 

“Look, all I’m saying is that we don’t have to do it today,” she says. 

His hand slides to her waist. “You were the one that promised your dad you’d have your license by the time he got back from New York.”

“That’s not for another week,” she mumbles, cheeks warm.

“Your test is on Wednesday. You need practice.”

“Tomorrow then,” she chirps. 

Josh rolls his eyes. “You have school. I have class. Jesus, Cher, you’re already awake. C’mon.”

She pouts, settling back against the pillows and the headboard. “Thanks to you,” she mutters. 

Fingers drumming along the curve of her waist, he scoots closer to her on the bed. “Two hours. Then we’ll do breakfast.”

Cher wets her lips, tilting her head. Her hands cover his on her waist, crawling up his wrist. “How about brunch instead?” she asks with a smile, pulling him over her onto the bed. His mouth jars against hers. 

“You’re a terrible influence,” he mutters, but he doesn’t move, except to bring his hands to her face, fingers catching in her loose hair. She laughs and kisses him, burrowing back into the bed. 

Brunch turns into a late lunch, once they untangle themselves and get to the Jeep. She passes her test at last three days later. To celebrate, Josh takes her out to dinner and lets her drive. 

He doesn’t freak out once, admirably. 

*


End file.
